


Mistaken Identity

by exbex



Category: Men With Brooms (2002), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from kalijean's prompt:  Bob Fraser:  "Death has a sense of humor son."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> from kalijean's prompt: Bob Fraser: "Death has a sense of humor son."

“So the point is, Son, is that death has a sense of humor. That also reminds me of the time that your uncle Tiberius….”  
Cutter was drunker than he thought. Either that or the old Mountie was drunk, or losing it, or this was a very unusual way of citing him for public intoxication. He blinked and tried to focus.  
The Mountie trailed off as he took in his surroundings and gave Cutter a long look. Oh great, now I’m really in for it.  
The old man chuckled. “Joke’s on me then, I suppose. Here I’ve been haunting the wrong people for hours.” He tipped his hat and left.  
Cutter puked.


End file.
